Discoveries
by SpaggyB
Summary: I suck at titles. A one shot at Gamzee/Tavros. Gamzee cant hold back his desire for Tavros any longer, and finds himself outside his hive door. Things really start to get heated when Tavros reciprocates. Basically just smut, with taste ha. Enjoy :


He wasn't entirely sure what he was actually doing, standing outside of Tavros' hive in the middle of the night like that, or what had possessed him to leave his own hive and make the journey over, but he could still feel whatever it was raging inside of him. Something of a deep instinctual pull that radiated from within that, before this night, he was usually able to ignore. But something in Tavros' words earlier had set the flame on fire, and there was no turning a blind eye any more. Tonight was the night he would have to lay his cards on the table, and face whatever consequences came from it. If only he could muster the courage to press the damn door bell.

Stealing a deep breath, Gamzee raised a hand to the haunting buzzer, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard the familiar bell chime throughout the rooms behind the door. Even though it was a sound he was well acquainted with, tonight, the echo sounded ominous; like the final ring a man would hear before the floor fell away from the gallows. He took a deep, staggering breath and swallowed dryly as the seconds ticked by agonisingly slowly. There was no turning back now.

Gamzees eyes flew open at the sound of the lock being pulled back on the other side of the door. After a moment that seemed like eternity, the wood swung away to reveal the smaller troll framed in the doorway, the slightly puzzled look on his innocent face instantly turning to joy at the sight of him. Gamzees heart went into over drive at that moment, pumping furiously in his chest as they stood there, the moment dragging on and on. Finally, Tavros spoke up.

"Oh... h-hi Gamzee! Wh-what brings you over here so late?" Oh god, the smile on his face and the sound of his voice was like ecstasy to the clown. Already he could feel the warmth spread through his body. He had to fight to keep his cool, something he was not used to doing around Tavbro.

"Ah, you know, just dropping by bro. If thats ok?" He heard the shake in his voice and blanched internally. This was definitely out of character for him, and he was uncomfortably unacquainted with the need to control himself so carefully.

"Of course its ok Gamz, you know I like your visits" he thought he saw little Tavros' smile falter ever so slightly. "Well... I th-think you should know anyway... I mean... I guess you do now..."

He would never really figure out exactly what made him do it, but before he could stop himself, Gamzee gave in to the pull that brought him to the hive, and all but launched himself at Tavros. The exclamation of surprise that left Tavros' lips became muffled by Gamzee as he pinned him against the opposite wall and hungrily pressed their mouths together. Some almost primal instinct had been triggered, and in that instant, Gamzee found himself slave to it.

Almost as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. Gamzee pulled himself back away from the startled troll, his eyes wild and breathing heavy. A moment of awkward silence hung in the air, as a cool breeze floated through the still open door. Tavros was completely stunned by the sudden wave of passion, his mouth hanging open, and eyes staring into Gamzees, incomprehension plain on his features.

"Tavros I... I'm so... I don't know..." Gamzee took a step back, dropping his gaze and looking around wildly, not knowing what to make of the outburst. "I dont know why I... oh God that was completely motherfucking... Tav, please... I'm..."

"Its... its ok Gamzee..." Tavros' small voice cut off the larger trolls rambled apology, and Gamzee was left to stare awkwardly down at him. As if in shock, the smaller troll unstuck himself from the wall, and turned to close the door, sliding the lock into place with a soft _click_. Without another word, and much to the clowns surprise, Tavros took Gamzees hand and led him away down the hallway, towards the lounge room. The hive was still and quiet as they walked, as if the walls themselves were holding their breath in anticipation of what was to come next. It set Gamzees nerves on end, the tension stretching the limits of the trolls self control.

The hallway seemed to stretch on longer and longer with every step. Gamzee would swear that the hive was smaller than this, but here he was, walking hand in hand with Tavros, each foot fall drawing them closer to the inevitable. When they finally reached the lounge room, Gamzee felt that he was on the edge of his sanity, the anticipation of what was to happen riding ruthlessly on his psyche. When Tavros turned to him, standing in front of the couch, he registered that the feeling he had towards his friend had turned into full fledged desire, and the need to touch him, to feel his skin against him was overwhelming.

He didnt protest when Tavros gently pushed him down onto the couch, and straddled him, sitting on his lap with his knees either side of his hips. Had Gamzee been in any other state, he would have been surprised at the younger trolls actions, but tonight all he could think about was getting him out of his clothes and finally quenching the deep longing he had felt for sweeps.

Not a word was uttered before Tavros slowly and shyly lowered his lips to Gamzees, their mutual passion saying all that was needed to be said. Their mouths moved against each other, softly at first, picking up speed and rhythm as the moment intensified. Gamzee lifted his hands to the younger trolls hips, lightly running his fingers up the sides of his body, lifting his shirt up and over his head. Tavros' hands were on a similar mission, and soon, both of their shirts were discarded beside the couch. Gamzee took a moment to drink in the sight of his naked torso, the defined muscles rippling beneath his soft, ashed skin. Unable to hold back, Gamzee leaned in to trail hot, wet kisses over Tavros' neck and down his chest. A small moan of pleasure escaped the trolls lips as he bent his head close to Gamzees ear, nibbling lightly on the ear lobe.

As his mouth explored his body, Gamzees hands found their way to the waist band of Tavros' jeans, his long fingers making quick work of the button and zipper. He was unable to stop himself from glancing down to watch as his friends tendrils unfurled themselves from within him, swirling hypnotically in anticipation for the sensual fight for dominance. A sly smile played on his lips as he moved one hand to gentle tug on the tips, making the troll groan and convulse in pleasure.

"Oh God, Gamzee, yes..." his voice was thick and heady with desire in his ear, making Gamzee shudder. Shifting their weight to make it possible, Gamzee undid his own jeans, sliding them out from beneath them, so that he was sitting naked on Tavros' couch, his own tendrils now free and swaying, looking for a partner in their dance.

"You sure you want to do this Tav?" a moment of doubt flashed through Gamzee as Tavros slid his own jeans off and onto the floor. Biting his lip, he found Tavros' gaze and held it steady, worry plaguing his thoughts. Tavros only smiled, before pressing his lips to Gamzees once more, and slowly lowering himself back down onto him.

The sensation when their hips met shocked a pleasure soaked moan from Gamzees lips. Instantly, their tendrils curled around each other, tugging and pulling and sucking each other in, each troll fighting for their rolls. Gamzee felt Tavros shudder against him as he deepened the kiss, knotting his fingers in the clowns mass of unruly hair. The sensation was overwhelming, and Gamzee bucked his hips up against Tavros, a wicked smile forming under the smaller trolls lips as he realised he had won the fight for dominance. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Gamzee hoisted Tavros up and turned the two of them over, so that Tavros was lying across the couch beneath him. Eyes wide and bright, he looked up and Gamzee, silently begging him to enter. With a shuddering breath, Gamzee thrust his now fully formed bulge past Tavros' beckoning tendrils.

Pleasure over took the both of them as they moved against one another, rocking their hips together in a steady rhythm. Gamzee threw his head back, a blissful growl growing at the back of his throat. His breathe hissed between his teeth as Tavros' back arched off the couch, his whole body racked with sensation under Gamzees electrifying touch. Snaking his arm around the larger trolls neck, Tavros pulled him down so that his desperate lips could taste the warmth of his lovers mouth.

Each powerful thrust brought him higher and higher, until his head was swimming, and he was seeing stars. Gamzee pressed his chest to Tavros', making his hips move faster and harder as both of their bodies responded to the sensations enveloping them in their private universe of pleasure and feeling. The world around them ceased to exist as they held each others gaze, both panting and moaning, each troll climing higher and higher, reaching their climax.

"Gamzee! Oh God yes!" Tavros' voice was nectar to Gamzees ears, and it fuelled him to unleash a desperate, frenzied burst of movement. With a cry from the both of them, Gamzee exploded deep within Tavros, the sensation tipping him over the edge of bliss, causing stars to appear in his vision behind his closed eyelids. Tavros' own climax came simultaneously as he felt the larger troll fill him, pulsing gently within, causing him to shudder in time with his lover.

They lay on the couch, panting and sweating, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Their skin was alive and heated, racked with the sporadic shudder in the after glow of their ordeal. Tavros turned his head to the side as far as his large horns would allow him, to plant a wet kiss on the side of Gamzees cheek. Gamzee could only manage a weak smile in return, his head buried in the cushions of the couch.

Together, they slept side by side in Tavros' lounge room, entangled together as lovers, as the sun rose softly outside the window.


End file.
